


Bath Bomb Surprise

by JohnlocksImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlocksImpala/pseuds/JohnlocksImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cas tries to use bath bombs but fails miserably?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bomb Surprise

Cas paced through the mall, there were a lot of things that caught his eyes.

 

He was a little concerned for the women, as he stepped into a clothing store he wondered why women only had half of their stomachs covered. Maybe they were having a baby and wanted to expose their stomachs. He didn’t know, clothing and fashion were a little tough for Cas to understand.

 

Cas sat down on a bench, he was always dumbstruck about why mortals would walk into a loud, colorful, nonrelaxing mention to pay money in exchange for some tacky knick knack. He really didn’t enjoy it here.

 

As he paced slowly down the music blaring halls, something caught his eye. He had never seen anything like this. They were a weapon? They were sparkly? Why were they pink? Cas went in to investigate,

 

“What are these you are trying to sell in the window? Are they dangerous to someone's health?”

 

The perky girl covered in a yellow polka dotted dress gleamed a smile back at him,

 

“Of course not silly! Have you never heard of a bath bomb before?”

 

Cas replied with like, zero energy.

 

“A what?”

 

“A bath bomb! You throw it in a bath or a bowl of water and it’ll fizz and break apart! Then you soak in the bath for a while and you will come out good smelling and sparkle from the water! Want me to show you one?”

 

Cas’ eyes widened like a puppy.

 

“Yes, a demonstration would be good, please.”

 

“Well ok then! Awesome!”

 

Cas was getting sick of her enthusiasm.

 

“What smell would you like to try out?”

“What smells do you have?”

 

“We have citrus mimosa, cherry, vanilla, oatmeal, peppermint, rose, lemongrass, eucalyptus, lavender, unscented, and margarita.”

Cas knew about three out of eleven of those scents.

 

“May I please try u-unscented?”

 

“Absolutely, I will be back in a minute, who don’t you sit down and I will be right back!”

 

Cas sat down and smiled, he really hated this woman but this was actually pretty nice. The last relaxing thing he did was shower yesterday, I mean, if Dean using up all the hot water while Cas shrieked because the water was so cold sounds relaxing to you, well, you do your own thing. The lady had returned with his bath bomb and proceed to drop it in water. Cas was dumbstruck, it was incredible.

 

The clear water had turned into a creamy yellow pastel. 

 

“Would you roll up your sleeve sir?”

 

Cas rolled up his sleeve and the lady took his hand. The warm water brushed over his coarse skin, it felt very relaxing for him. Cas looked down at his arm, it was completely submerged into the thick yellow liquid, 

 

“Can I buy all of the flavors you have please?”

 

“Sure! We also have tea and candles that go with them if you would like to bu-”

 

“Please stop talking.”

 

“Yes sir, I’ll get your purchases right away!”

 

Cas was excited, he was thrilled to show these off to Dean, for once, Cas would have a gadget that Dean couldn’t touch. Cas could just envision Dean huffing around his room, upset because Cas was much better than him. 

 

Cas ran home and pranced around the bunker with a blushing grin on his face. 

 

Cas ran through the bunker, only to run into Dean.

 

“Cas, slow down!”

 

“No Dean. Excuse me please.”

 

Dean smelled the scent of sugar and soap wafting through the air.

 

“Cas, are those. . . . bath bombs?”

 

“NO. GO AWAY DEAN.”

 

Cas ran to the bathroom, still excited.

 

Cas removed his clothes and dumped all of the fizzy bombs into the bath all at once. He waded into the bath, it felt nice. The fizzing orbs pressed up against his skin and pricked lightly at his body, wait a second. Wait, no, something was wrong. The bath started overflowing.

 

“DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAN”

 

“What?”

 

“DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN”

 

“Cas do I have to come in there?”

 

“YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS”

 

The door burst open and Dean stared down at Cas, the only thing covering his dick was the margarita bath bomb.

 

“Um. Cas what am I supposed to do here?”

 

“Well Dean, the bath is over flowing.”

 

“What- I mean, yeah it, um, yeah, it is.”

 

Dean was clearly distracted. 

“Cas, you’re gonna have to get out of the bath for me to make it stop overflowing.”

 

“Dean, I kinda have a shortage of clothing here.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed, now I’m going to hand you your trenchcoat, and you are going to wear it as a robe, then I am going to fix the bath and then we are going to forget this ever happened.”

 

As Cas stood up the margarita bomb dropped. However Cas covered himself before Dean could look. As Dean knelt over the tub, he fell, unfortunately he was still holding onto Cas. You would think that this sounds romantic, but in actuality it was just two of them writhing around in wet clothing and heavily scented water. Neither of them minded. 

 

Dean’s clothes were soaking and Cas’ trenchcoat became completely undone. Cas leaned in to kiss Dean, Dean also leaned in, it was a magical moment. Dean looked up at Cas, his face shimmering and smiling. Cas looked down at Dean, his face was mostly submerged but that was ok. Cas giggled. 

  
Dean started ripping off Cas’ coat. Cas started unbuttoning Cas’ clothes. They were too busy making out to realize Sam was trying to open the bathroom door because the water was now dripping through the celing.


End file.
